gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Departed Westeros Renegades
__NOEDITSECTION__ '' True Knight Gendry Storm had spent days at the brothel and was growing bored of the same old hags who were only interested in spending his gold, so he set out looking for an adventure. On his way out he encountered friends who were a bit restless and in need of putting their "talents" to better use. The feeling was that there was more out there for them, if only they weren't restricted by the bonds of living in Westeros. They drank their fill of ale and wine that night and with the debauchery that ensued it gave Gendry a vision of a new life for himself, his friends and others like them. Gendry's "I have a dream" speech moved them all to take that leap. So, on the 1st day of October, the year of 2014, the six friends packed up and Departed Westeros as Renegades. '' No Fools, No Rules! ''' We are here to play, laugh and work our way up to rule! '' "Sharpening knives, Visiting brothels, Catching Shadowcats, Trading with the Free Cities, Searching for Dragon eggs,Training all our Dragons, Paying off backstabbers, Cooking Feasts, Populating Battlefields, Searching for Spies, Growing Beards, Drinking our fill of ale and wine, Debauchery and of course... 'Having fun!"'' '''Benefits *''Our goal is to have fun while playing the game'' *''Helpful, friendly and knowledgeable members'' *''Tier 1 Alliance, small but strong'' *''Competitive in AvA '' *''Barterfests'' *''Barters while you reincarnate'' *''Master Camp Crafters'' *''Frequent Alliance Challenges'' Expectations *''Active participation with a minimum of 100 cp dedicated to AvA when possible'' *''Willing to level higher if below 100cp'' *''Craft for camps'' *''Join our facebook page and chat'' *''A sense of humor and communication'' *''Ability to take it...'' Achievements *'29th in Alliance Ranking currently' *'Relentless '- Ice Phase *'Egalitarian Regime' - Long Night Cycle *'Peacemaker' - Valryian Cycle *'Egalitarian Regime '- Hunter Phase *'Egalitarian Regime '- Mourning Phase *'10th overall '''- Mourning Phase'' *'Peacemaker ''' - Crow Phase'' *'1st Crownlands (''Crowned Judge) ''- Justice Phase'' *'''10th overall ''- Justice Phase'' *'1st Overall ''(Darkest Horror) - Terror Phase (Wight Wedding Coalition)'' Renegade Leadership *''Rohanne Mallister'' *''Gendry Storm'' *''Myriah Wylde'' *''Dexter Morgan'' *''Psycho Demon'' 'Join the Renegades' '' '' :: '' 'We are always on the lookout for strong, active and fun players. We do require our members to be at least age 18+ and have a Facebook account to join our page and chat. To be willing to dedicate at least 100cp or more during our active AvA phases. We do however accept lower level players with less cp as long as they are able to be active enough to make up for less and wanting to learn and grow. '' :: '' Our Alliance is run as a co-operative and we wish to remain as a tier 1, so we would need to have you serve a probation period of sorts to ensure you are truly a Renegade. I'''f you have any questions, please send a raven to Rohanne or Myriah. ''' ***''Sometimes ravens are shot down in Westeros*** Please fill out this short form if interested in joining Departed Westeros Renegades Questionnaire '' '''Renegade Bios '''''Lady Allyria Tawney Holding: Towers of Terror ''Dragon Tamer'' ''Woman of Intrigue'' ''Bacon Wife to Ser Gendry Storm'' ''Being Gendry's 4th wife she is a very brave woman and has her hands full ''She usually enjoys working quietly in the shadows , watching and waiting to strike . , , . . 'Awarded AvA Titles: ' '' Crowned Judge'' ''Lady Myriah Wylde Holding:'' ''Mystic Woodlands''' ''Mistress of Debauchery'' ''Woman of Intrigue and deadly with a blade'' ''Mother of 3 young Dragons ( Markolus, Menhittah and Morganah ) ''Bacon Wife to Ser Dexter Morgan ''Free spirited with a dirty sense of humor and a song in the background. ''Shortly after arriving in Westeros, she was feeling lost, bored and a bit out of place. ''The day Gendry walked in, she found a kindred spirit and quickly became friends'' ''He told her about the area he was from and she decided to follow him there. A bit cold in the'' ''North for her, but full of friendly people. Myriah was single and refused to remarry just anyone'' ''People tried to play matchmaker to no avail, until the dashing Dexter Morgan appears.... ' Awarded AvA Titles:' '' Frozen Stalker, Grand Conqueror, Frozen Seeker, Bounty Hunter,'' Crowned Judge, Darkest Horror'' Ser Gendry Storm Holding: '''Lightning Hold ''Maester of the Ladies'' ''Weilds a warhammer as well as chasing the ladies'' ''Father of 3 Dragons ( young Drakkania ,Stikit Inyaazz and a Newborn ) ''1st Bacon wife: Deceased (bacon poisoning) ''2nd Bacon wife: Deceased (fell off the keep wall) ''3rd Bacon wife: Deceased (fell and hit head on Gendry's warhammer) ''On the 4th of May, the year of 2015, the power couple of Gendry Storm and Allyria Tawney were linked together in holy matrimony "until death do they part". (Cause of Death To Be Determined)'' . 'Awarded AvA Titles: '' '''Ice Reaper, Bounty Hunter, Crowned Judge, Darkest Horror ''Ser Dexter Morgan Holding: Summer's Eve'' ''Maester of T&A'' ''Fearsome Skills on the battlefield in the Taverns and in the bedroom'' ''Father of 3 Dragons ( 1 young adult dragon & 2 newborns) "In regards to the name of my young dragon...lol... This dragon is a servant to the Many-Faced God, ''therefore he has shook off his former identity to serve death and hence has become "'No One"... ''So he has no name..." ''Bacon Husband to Lady Myriah Wylde'' ''Always looking to keep his skills in top form'' ''Taking care of Myriah's insatiable bacon appetite keeps him busy and out of most trouble'' ''' Awarded AvA Titles: '' 'I'ce Reaper, Frozen Stalker, Grand Conqueror, Crowned Judge ''Ser Psycho Demon Holding: ''' ''Demon Dungeon ''Sicko Pyscho'' ''Quiet but very fearsome with a blade'' ''Father of 3 young dragons ( Devil , Demonfire & Leviathan) and baby Belphegor'' ''Bacon Husband to Lady Catelyn Greyfeather'' ''Spearwives, Visiting Hoes , Catching wild kitty, Swinging with the Free Spirits, Searching for Fertile eggs, ''Training his Special Dragon, Pumping Backsides, Apanking Feasts, Populating nurseries, ''Stretching her Thighs, Trimming bearded clams, Enjoying his fill of tail and ale and of course......... "Getting Some!" These are a few of his favorite things......... '''Awarded AvA Titles: ' I''ce reaper, Frozen Stalker, Grand Conqueror, Bounty Hunter, Crowned Judge, Darkest Horror'' Lady Rohanne Mallister'' '' Holding:'' Lemuria Folly ''Woman of Great Strength and Independence ''Mother of 1 Dragon ( baby Azazel ) ''Bacon Wife to Ser John Swann (Hopefully he will survive.....) ''Part wolf, part renegade. ''Men have been rumored to have disappeared on nights of a full moon, ''leaving nothing but a suspiciously happy Rohanne. ''Some say it is due to the tragic poisoned bacon incident, others believe it is just ''how she has always been... A hunter by day and night, full moon or not. 'Awarded AvA Titles: '' Ice Reaper, Frozen Stalker, Grand Conqueror, Frozen Seeker, Bounty Hunter,Crowned Judge, Darkest Horror'' .. ''Lord Cheyboygan Black Oak '' Holding: ''' Raven's Roost ''Knight of Debauchery'' ''A man of strength and honor but don't cross him'' ''Bacon Husband to Lady Lumere Kai'' ''Father of 3 Dragons ( young adult Rebelis Sponsa, young Mistress of Debauchery, ''baby Nigerian Prince) ''This disillusioned former member of The Heroic Regiment of Bunnies was roaming the land'' ''as a mercenary and infamous degenerate before falling under the spell of the Mistress of Debauchery'' ''and pledging his sword to the Renegades. 'Awarded AvA Titles: Frozen Vanquisher, Golden Hoarfrost Champion, Grand Viper, Forked Conqueror, Storm Striker, Dark Nightmare, Golden Titan, Harrowed Blade, Iron Seeker, Frozen Terror, Poisonous Executioner, Golden Guardian, Crowned Judge and Darkest Horror'' ''Lady Manda Batmylashes'' Holding: Antelope Keep '' ''Mistress of Swindles'' ''She will swindle you and you will like it'' ''Mother of 2 dragon ( Marshmallow & Grammy Cookie ) ''Bacon wife to Ser Eleric the Bloody Butcher ''Swindling her way through Westeros, Lady Batmylashes was Heroic, but disillusioned. ''Together with her closest traveling companions, she knew that the Renegade lifestyle '' ''was a perfect fit after wandering into the Tavern one dark night. '''Awarded AvA Titles: ''Harrowed Blade, Iron Seeker, Frozen Terror, Crowned Guardian. ''Crowned Judge, Darkest Horror '' 'Sticky Peaches Be Firm'' '' ''Holding: Firm Holdings ''' '' ''The Peach'' ''His love of peaches may seem odd to most but once you see how he handles'' ''them, it will all become clear'' ''Father of 1 dragon (Creamy Peaches the Hot) ''Bacon Husband to Lady F Uck This '' . 'Awarded AvA Titles: Iron Seeker, Frozen Terror, Crowned Guardian, Crowned Judge, Darkest Horror '' . Ser Eleric the Bloody Butcher'' Holding: Butcher's Keep ''The Bloody Butcher ''A man of few words , he lets the blood and the carnage he leaves'' ''behind speak for him'' ''Father of 2 dragons (a young red and a newborn) ''Bacon Husband to Lady Manda Batmylashes ''. . 'Awarded AvA Titles: '' Crowned Reaper, Grand Vanquisher. High Prowler, ''Crowned Hoarfrost Champion, Crowned Viper, Frozen Striker, Iron Nightmare, ''Forked Titan, Crowned Blade, Iron Seeker, Frozen Terror, Crowned Guardian, Crowned Judge, Darkest Horror 'Renegades: *''Cheyboygan Black Oak'' *''Manda Batmylashes'' *''Sticky Peaches Be Firm '' *''Eleric the Bloody Butcher'' *''Beth Manwoody'' *''Asha Ironborne'' *''Daisy Hollard'' *''Cate Belmore'' *''Dizzy Miss Lizzy'' *''Asharion Harlaw'' *''Tim the Wizard'' *''Charles Second'' Lore *''Poisoned Bacon - ''There is a lot of mystery surrounding the death's of Gendry's bacon wives. It is said that while married to Lady Rohanne Penrose, he got sick of his mother-in-law, Lady Naggalot Penrose's constant visits. During one of the visits, he finally had enough of her requests for grandchildren that he concocted a plan to have the local Maester poison a batch of bacon which was to be served the next morning to Lady Naggalot. Upon seeing a fresh batch of bacon on the table, Lady Rohanne Penrose fatally assumed it was her daily "porking" delivery and proceeded to devour the meat. Death arrived within minutes, and in doing so, freed True Knight Gendry Storm from the clutches of his ex-mother-in-law's constant nagging. * ''The Great Wiki Fight of 2015 - ''While trying to update his info, Ser John Swann X of the Whack Shack made some changes that did not please Lady Wylde. An argument broke out and weapons were drawn, but in the end, everyone decided to play nice and enjoy a nice pffft. *''Lady Wylde and the Tale of the Runaway Bunnies - ''One dark and dreary day, shortly after the phase of Crows, Lady Myriah Wylde stumbled upon a group of runaway bunnies. Being a kind and caring warrior, she decided to use her provocativeness to lure the bunnies back into her lair of debauchery. The bunnies could not resist. They were tempted by Lady Wylde's large, round, soft but firm…carrots. Seeing her juicy carrots made them THROB, and they followed her without much effort. Once in her lair, Lady Wylde realized that although the bunnies had been to hell and back, they were actually strong and fierce warriors…with big pointy teeth. She decided to convince them to join the renegades in their quest for a victory in the lands of the dragon queen.The battles were fierce, and the fighting was hard…as were the bunnies after thinking about Lady Wylde’s carrots, But victory was not to be denied to the Renegades along with their bunny companions. In the end, victory was theirs. Although small in number, what they lacked in size, they made up for in effort. As the old saying goes, “the size of the dragon doesn’t matter as long as you can still make things hot”. Enemies had been killed, friends had been made, Bunnies turned Renegades but most of all, Justice had been served.